<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonashipping Week 2020 by TrashYatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390330">Lonashipping Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt'>TrashYatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lonashipping Week, Lonashipping Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonashipping Week 2020.<br/>Theme for this years week is colors.</p><p>And the unique me decided to use each color as a title, so there's that. B)c</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alizarin Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since she came to Alola, she swept everyone off their feet. She got herself a starter pokemon, took on the trials on each island, got through the grand trials and then became champion. She did have some detours, which included her taking on Team Skull, as well as Aether and saved his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Arceus was she annoying…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Her laughter?</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Her smile?</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Her strength?</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even more annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Everything about her was annoying. And there was nothing that could change his mind. Not even after everything she had done, she kept pestering him after Lillie left for Kanto with their mother. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus, what an annoyance she is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Now that years had passed, Gladion had learned to tolerate the champion. He kept ignoring her, and gave her vague answers every time she was at Aether, either to ask about something, or to help out one way or another. Lusamine had been back in the president position a few years since she felt better, and slightly repent from her major mistake and UB outbreak.</p><p>It’s been another 9 years since the champion got her title, and took her first steps in the tropical region. Due to that, Lusamine had invited her as a guest for the 10 year anniversary gala of Aether. Lillie was excited that her best friend would be attending, and didn’t hesitate to help her pick out a dress to wear for the day. Gladion wasn’t as enthusiastic about it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hated the idea of her even being there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Knowing that he had no say in it made him even more annoyed and irritated. Lillie had figured it out, and tried to console him about it, telling him to just be polite for once. What she said went in one ear and out the other, as he had no plans of changing in front of her, not even at a big event like this.</p><p>Standing in the massive hall, with a champagne glass on hand and doing some idle chatting with other important people that were invited to the gala. Mostly different investors from the different regions, but a few other higher-up’s were present. Gladion did his best to keep his composure, despite being dragged around by Lusamine, in order to get to know these people and keep a good business relationship.</p><p>He could hear footsteps in the distance, but didn’t bother to turn around and look at the entrance, thinking it was either some more business people, investors or Lillie doing her usual round of making sure people were having a good time. Letting out a silent sigh, he looked to his side, seeing Lillie right beside him and got quite surprised seeing his sister. She gave him a sweet smile, which quickly turned into a frown.</p><p>«What? Something on my face or something??» she asked.</p><p>He snapped out of it, and cleared his throat. «Oh, no...I just didn’t realize that you were right beside me.»</p><p>Lillie shrugged and gave a light chuckle. «Been here awhile...» she said. She then looked around and saw the champion, looking around and looked rather lost among the crowd. «And the champion is here!» she added excitedly.</p><p>Gladion let out another sigh, that sounded more like a light groan, watching his sister excuse herself and walk past him. He watched her walk off,  but once he saw the champion standing there, his eyes grew wide, and his jaw slightly dropped. His mind went completely blank, to the point that he almost dropped his champagne glass. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alizarin Crimson.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>That was his favourite color, despite it just being a slightly different shade of crimson red. Which also infuriated Lillie to no end whenever he corrected her. The champion were wearing a knee length dress, in said color, and to his surprise, it suited her. Giving it quite the contrast with her dark hair. Lillie eventually ended up dragging her with her over to Gladion, placing her right beside him before she got placed beside her.</p><p>
  <span>The champion looked up at him, gave him a sweet smile and greeted him. «Hi, and thanks for the invitation, Gladion.»</span>
</p><p>He cleared his throat, averting his eyes from her. «It was to be expected. I’m glad you could join champion Luna.»</p><p>«Thank you for having me.» she replied before getting dragged into a conversation with Lillie.</p><p>Gladion had a hard time keeping himself focused on the topic, occasionally glancing over at Luna for a few seconds before averting his eyes. It kept on going like that for the rest of the evening, at least until the champion decided to call it a night, giving the usual excuse of “champion duties”. As soon as she left, Gladion felt himself relax, not realizing that he tensed up when she was around.</p><p>Her soft giggles that she did on occasion while chatting, and the overall aura she instantly radiated at him when she arrived earlier that evening. It certainly was too much for him to handle, as once she left, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Lillie noticed, as he suddenly became more engaging with her conversation a few times, and that was something she had never seen her brother do when the champion was around.</p><p>As the crowd started to thin out, and the evening coming to an end, Lillie decided to talk to her older brother about the champ, trying to get some information out of him. He noticed what his sister was doing, and gave her vague replies, to the point that the girl rolled her eyes and left him, being done with his shenanigans. After looking over the place a little, the Aether’s tuned in for the night themselves, deciding to look over the cleaning the next day. As soon as Gladion’s head hit the pillow, his mind instantly went to the dress Luna was wearing. </p><p>Did it suit her?</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little too much even…since he couldn't get his mind off of her at this point.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It enhanced the soft curves she usually kept hiding under some baggy and oversized clothing. The more his mind checked her over, the redder his cheeks became. It’s the first time in years he had seen her in a different way, and it didn’t help that she was wearing his favourite color; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alizarin Crimson.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Midnight Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luna had always hated her hair color. She has even tried out different colors in order to try and accept herself. Most colors didn’t fit, and in the end, all the hair dye damaged her hair to the point that she had to cut it all off, sporting a bob cut for a while when younger. At least the bob cut made it cooler when moved to Alola. But as soon as she started to travel and got friends, the insecurities started all over again. She would end up in the bathroom, endlessly staring at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t she have the beautiful brown color that her mother had?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she end up with her father's hair color?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>She had always been teased for it, despite most Kantonese having the same color anyway. The cut wasn’t that different either, but she got heavily teased anyway. Each time she colored it, she got suspended for a few days, in order to dye it back. Something she never did, and her mother never scolded her either, which didn’t sit well with her father, and the school.</p><p>It was when she moved to Alola that she forgot about it for a while, but the feeling kept lingering. That her new friends would tease her, point their fingers at her and laugh, telling her that her hair color was weird and unnatural.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Midnight Blue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She hated it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her original hair color.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Even as the years passed, she still hated it and didn’t dare to dye it, as it would damage it all over again. And now that she had saved it up, letting it grow long, she didn’t want to part with it either. She did even consider getting different colored wigs at some point, but never got that far.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And there was nothing that could change her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillie had noticed that her best friend were quite insecure about her hair, and tried to pry it out slowly, figuring it out as she got to know her more. She kept reassuring her that no one was making fun of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Other than Gladion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>And that didn’t help one bit. Just knowing that there was one that kept going on with the teasing, even behind her back, didn’t make her feel secure at all. Though, Gladion had only said something once about it, and Luna didn’t listen, only the part where he said it’s color.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Midnight Blue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>At the time, she wanted to run off, but due to respect for Lillie, she kept lingering around. Being as polite as possible and kept engaging in the conversation. That comment were even made years ago.</p><p>On this day, she had been invited over at Aether to discuss something about the league. Prof. Kukui had been hinting at some new ideas that would make the trip up the mountain easier, as well as recording the winning team easier. Aether was involved because it was their technology, and knowing that Lusamine wasn’t doing too well some times, Gladion had to step in, making the decision for the company.</p><p>After such a meeting, everyone involved got up and started to leave. Gladion had noticed that she were, at this day, looking rather upset, and knowing about that one insecurity of hers; which Lillie told him when she needed advice once. Catching up with her before she left the meeting room, he asked what was on her mind, just for him to confirm what it was about before saying anything. She stopped and looked surprised up at him before timidly looking down at the floor, studying their shoes. She didn’t say anything, and just stood there in silence, making him sigh softly.</p><p>«Is it about your hair again?» he asked.</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he said it, her eyes grew wide, and she didn’t dare to say anything, nor do anything. She kept standing there, clenching the edge of her top, and every comment from her childhood in Kanto resurfaced. Gladion reached out and took a few strands of her hair in his hand, gently lifting it up to get a better look at her natural color, making it look like his lips were touching the few strands of hair. Feeling her hair getting lifted up, she followed the movement, meeting his piercing green eyes. Her mouth opened, but closed it just as quickly after he added to his question.</span>
</p><p>«Midnight Blue suits you.»</p><p>Luna’s cheeks flared up, her eyes growing as wide as saucers when she instantly looked down to the flooring again. Gladion cleared his throat, gently letting go of her hair. He, himself, were sporting some rosey cheeks. After some awkwards silence, she excused herself and left in a hurry, keeping her face down in order to hide her beet red cheeks. Gladion tried to reach out and stop her, but as soon as the door shut in front of his face, he let out a sigh of disappointment.</p><p>Luna, on the other hand, couldn’t help herself when she got onto the ferry. It was hard keeping the corners of her lips down, as well as calming down. Keeping the image of him, holding some of her hair towards his lips, looking directly into her eyes and telling her straight what he thought about it. She kept clapping her cheeks, hoping that would calm her blushing face. She took a look outside, seeing the VLFS getting smaller as she got closer to Melemele Island, she didn’t try to hide her smile anymore.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Midnight Blue isn’t such a bad color after all...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladion had always been a troublemaker, to the point of ending up in fights for no reason other than Team Skull ordering him to do so. He couldn’t even recall how many fights he had been in, nor how many times Luna found him all beaten up around Ula’Ula Island. It was never a pretty sight, and when Lillie saw it for the first time, she freaked out. Luckily for him at the time, both Hau and Luna were around, managing to keep his sister somewhat calm considering the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>The habit died after a few years of Luna telling him to stop, as she got really tired of seeing him all black and blue. They did make a promise, which included him stopping getting in fights, and she would cook for him. He wasn’t too impressed with the “deal” at first, thinking that she would lower her guard in a pokemon battle, but that would be too much to ask from the champion.</p><p>As the years passed, he got less into fights with people, keeping it pokemon related only. And Luna got working on her cooking skills, which backfired on her. Gladion was her guinea pig, test tasting her food, and her hoping that he would be tired of it eventually, but no. He ended up craving it.</p><p>Despite it somewhat backfiring, she didn’t mind either. If her cooking was what it took to keep him out of fistfights, then so be it. Lillie were relieved that her brother was staying safe, but after a while, she started to see a pattern with him. She knew about the deal they made, and she endorsed it, finding it an excellent idea in order to keep him away from Team Skull and their shenanigans.</p><p>Though, the pattern she had seen was whenever he got a call or a message from her that he had to taste test something, he usually would hurry off. Lillie had noticed that his entire face would lit up, which gave her an entirely different idea.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he wasn’t there for the food anymore…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Though, whenever Luna had been at the league, keeping her title of champion intact. Since people had been challenging her left and right, but didn’t get close to a win, they had started to talk behind her back, which was something Gladion had picked up on whenever he was out in one of the cities. Keeping his composure, he ignored it to the best of his ability.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How dare they speak ill of someone he respects so much…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Even Hau had gotten to hear some of those malicious words, and even asked by some of the challengers on how to beat her. He replied as he usually does, which was pure luck.</p><p>«She changes her team every day...so it’s basically pure luck if you win.»</p><p>Trainers and challengers didn’t like what they heard and left him rather quickly, but did start right away by smack talking her. Hau frowned at them, but didn’t do anything about it, other than to let Lillie know what he heard out of frustration, as the champion is one of his best friends. Lillie then let it slip over to Gladion, who took offence right away. She even stressed it to him that he shouldn’t engage in anything, as it would look bad on both him and Aether at this point.</p><p>«I’m aware...and i won’t do anything.» he said with a calm and collected voice, which calmed down his younger sibling a lot.</p><p>
  <span>He decided that he would have another battle with her, and started to prepare his team for one. As soon as he finished his preparations, he left for the league. On the way up, he could hear a few trainers curse under their breath, though he kept going forward, getting up to the PMC at the top.</span>
</p><p>He took a short breather before continuing, but stopped when he heard threats getting thrown at her. Right there and then, he lost it, and told the small group to get lost harshly. It didn’t take long before they ganged up on him and threw him a few punches. Gladion didn’t hesitate either to swing back, but fighting off a group proved to be quite hard after years of being out of that sort of trouble.</p><p>After they finished with him and left, he got over to an icy rock and leaned up against it, sitting there and starting to script his apology to her. Wiping the blood away from his lips, smearing it across his cheek, feeling sore and incredibly guilty for breaking the record. </p><p>Luna had decided to take a break, as she wanted a cup of Tapu Cocoa to warm herself up with, considering the cold climate at the league. As she got down, she noticed a pair of legs appearing from behind a rock, and decided to take a look, only to meet a beaten up Gladion.</p><p>«By Arceus, what happened now Gladion!?» she shouted at him, making him flinch.</p><p>She squatted down beside him, meeting his glare and a low growl coming from him. She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. She looked around and already knew it was about her and the smack talking about her, which she told him that she knew about it, and didn’t care.</p><p>«People are just petty...» she muttered.</p><p>«I can’t take that sort of smack talk, and you know that very well, champ.» he hissed at her.</p><p>«I know.» she sighed. «Come on...i’ll get a first aid kit from nurse Joy and patch you up.» she added, tugging his sleeve.</p><p>He got up on his feet while growling. Feeling a little light headed, she instantly grabbed him and told him to lean on her until they got to the PMC. </p><p>Getting into the PMC, Luna got a first aid kit right away after parking Gladion in one of the chairs at the cafè area and carefully started to clean him up. The more she patched him up, the more she couldn’t hold in her laughter, which made him both annoyed and embarrassed.</p><p>«Stop laughing...» he hissed.</p><p>«I’m sorry...» she giggled. «I’m just imagining a swollen black eye on you tomorrow...» she added, biting her lower lip.</p><p>
  <span>«Ha ha. Very funny...» he hissed. He then pointed at himself while looking directly at her. «This...</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.» he added, locking eyes with hers, which were as big as saucers.</span>
</p><p>«You don’t need to get a black eye for me...sheesh.» she chuckled, averting her eyes to the kit on the table.</p><p>«I’ll take a black eye anyday for you...» he added, not seeing the blush that came across her cheeks as he sat back into the chair, letting her finish patching him up.</p><p>As she handed the kit back to nurse Joy, she decided to just take the rest of the day off, as her mind couldn’t handle what he had just told her. The words repeating themselves in her mind all the way back home after they parted ways. Gladion didn’t notice that she was unusually quiet on the way down, as he were still quite fired up and annoyed. As soon as she got inside of her home, she let out a soft sigh, shaking her head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A black eye anyday… for me… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You dumbass...i would do the same if i had the strength...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cherry Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sitting at a quite secluded beach on Poni Island, the group had dragged with them a case of beer in order to celebrate Aether doing fine under Gladion’s command. He kept being modest, but knowing him, he did feel proud of it. It took years after the UB incident for the company to get back on track, and get some good reputation back as well. Lillie didn’t plan on staying for too long, feeling guilty for leaving her mother back in Kanto without any supervision and felt that she had to leave quickly.</span>
</p><p>The outing was planned by Hau and Luna, as they hadn’t seen the Aether folks for a while. Gladion being busy with keeping Aether a float, and Lillie being in Kanto, Hau being quite busy training with Hala, going for the Kahuna position and Luna, being busy with the league and general champion duties. At least they managed to get a day off for once, and it fit perfectly with the Aether company getting back on track.</p><p>They were sitting there for hours, watching the sun settle in the horizon, sipping on the beer while chatting. Gladion were silent most of the time, and kept glancing over at Luna. Listening to her giggles, her soft laughter, watching her hair gently flow with the soft seabreeze, watching her move her bangs away from her face, only for them to fall right back to their place, keeping a close eye on her cherry pink lips. </p><p>For every sip he took of the bottle, the longer he kept his eyes on her. Hau eventually noticed and lightly nudged him, getting his attention. Having a smirk on his face, nodding over at the champ.</p><p>«Tsk...you wish...» he hissed at him.</p><p>«Come on, Gladion...You have been drooling for her since the Aether Gala.» Hau replied, keeping the smirk across his face.</p><p>Gladion scoffed and got up on his feet, starting to wander down the shoreline. Luna and Lillie stopped talking and watched him walk off. Hau just shrugged, saying that he was just trying to start a conversation. Lillie nodded while Luna just gave him a stink eye, knowing fully well that Hau didn’t just start a conversation, which he caught on and gave her a sheepish smile.</p><p>«I don’t know what you said, but really, Hau? Gladion is stressed enough as it is...and your antics don’t make it any better.» she said as she got up, hurrying down after the blonde, who had gotten quite a distance away from them.</p><p>Hau then looked over at Lillie after Luna passed him, meeting another glare. «What? I just tried to push him to admit that he likes the champ...» he said, shrugging.</p><p>Lillie’s eyes then grew wide. «He what…?» She exclaimed to him.</p><p>«Shhh!!» Hau replied, gesturing to her to keep it down.</p><p>Lillie scooted closer to him. «Are you serious? Brother always says that he hates her...»</p><p>«Yet he’s usually always around whenever she’s around...and after the Gala on Aether...» he said, shrugging. They looked over their shoulder, seeing Luna running towards Gladion in the distance.</p><p>
  <span>Luna had been running for a good few minutes in order to catch up with him, calling for him to slow down. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes when she got to his sime, giving him a sheepish smile. «What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want…?»</span>
</p><p>Catching her breath, she straightened up her pose and looked directly at him. «Nothing much, just...making sure that...your are OK.» she replied.</p><p>«I’m fine.» he hissed, starting to walk off, taking a sip of the beer he still had on hand.</p><p>Luna stood there for a few seconds, just watching him walk off. She sighed and walked over to his side, walking with him. «You know Hau...he’s just...being Hau...» she said, hearing a scoff coming from him. </p><p>Hearing him scoff at her made her quite furious, and most of the anger probably came from the alcohol that had been consumed throughout the evening. She went off on how she saw it, how he ignored her, how he kept his distance despite her literally helping him with whatever that was needed, keeping the region safe from UBs under Aether’s command. Gladion just stood there with eyes as big as saucers, as he had never seen her this angry before. Gladion kept listening and did agree to a few points that she made, but came to think that it was for the best, since he didn’t want her to suspect anything. The more she went off, the more frustrated he became, eventually she said something that caught him off guard, making him just stare at her.</p><p>«What…?» he muttered softly in surprise.</p><p>«I said….I can’t believe I even were crushing on you!...» she said before continuing from where she stopped, not realizing that the alcohol she had consumed at this point were making her spill all of her thoughts.</p><p>Gladion kept listening, slowly taking one step towards her while keeping his eyes on her, her lips especially. Luna didn’t notice that he were right in front of her, and as soon as she looked up, in order to scold him for ignoring her, her lips got sealed. Her mind went blank, and just stared up at the blonde as their lips parted. Meeting his eyes, she tried to gather her thoughts, but nothing came out of it.</p><p>«I...wasn’t done talking!» she managed to get out.</p><p>«You are now.» he replied, gently lifting her chin up some more before locking their lips again.</p><p>
  <span>For every kiss they shared, she would softly tell him to stop and that she wasn’t done with scolding him. Gladion didn’t stop, and kept sealing those </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherry pink</span>
  </em>
  <span> colored lips of hers, claiming them for himself. Luna kept melting into each of them, feeling less motivated to do anything other than stay where she was, letting him do as he pleased.</span>
</p><p>«At least you are quiet now.» he murmured as their lips parted, running his thumb gently over her lower lip.</p><p>«I really hate you now...» she muttered, only to get interrupted with a soft kiss.</p><p>«I know...» he replied with a soft smirk. </p><p>She just hummed softly, slightly pouting. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, keeping each other close while their lips were locked. With each kiss, the hatred he had towards her became clear. It was just him being jealous and admiring her strength and ability to keep everything light hearted. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He conquered it at last.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And her cherry pink lips were the prize.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A prize he unknowingly craved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Gold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gold accents everywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Walking down the hallways in Aether were as stale as always. It was almost like an adventure, looking for a different color across the walls or floors, and getting somewhat excited whenever a different color showed up. Though, gold kept being present, and went stale as the years passed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most likely why his casual attire is almost black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>He felt really out of place after a night out in Alola, getting back to the stale white with gold accents scattered across the place. He eventually became numb to it, only seeing the white, and if someone pointed out a different color, he would get equally as surprised.</p><p>The only color he found himself enjoying was the champion. As much as she were sporting different shades of the rainbow, her personality were the color he sought after the most. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So bright.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And full of sparkles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brightest color of Gold there was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>He kept finding himself searching unconsciously whenever he heard that she was around Aether, despite him trying his best to somewhat stay away and ignore, but it was hard, as the magnetic pull she had proved to be too strong for him. It didn’t help either that he were enjoying her company.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was like she just outshined every dull color there was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was quite fascinating in fact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On how the champion had that power as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And how much it affected him and his general mood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>If he stumbled upon her at Aether, it would be in the conservation area, helping out with new pokemon that had arrived. Whenever he approached her and if any Aether employees were around, they would excuse themselves right away, giving the coming president and the champion time for their business.</p><p>«Still hanging around i see?» he said in a murmur.</p><p>Luna hummed, looking up at him from the Alolan Vulpix she had been tending to. «Yeah…? You know i like to hang around here.» </p><p>«You would think that the champion of Alola would have other league business to attend to.» he said, clearing his throat.</p><p>She got up on her feet, dusting off her shorts. «You know...this is one of my “league duties” as well.» she replied, giving him a soft smile.</p><p>«Which is?» he asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>She took a step towards him, got up on her toes and poked his nose, making him cross eyed. «Making sure you are doing your job as well.» she replied with a giggle.</p><p>Gently grabbing a hold of her wrist, moving her hand away from his face and lightly pulled her more towards him. «I’m not sure what kind of job you are referring to...» he murmured.</p><p>She hummed softly, looking rather mischievous at him. «Oooh...I’m sure you know what job that is…~» she murmured back.</p><p>He slightly leaned forward, giving her a light kiss. She just smiled, looking content. «Ain’t you easy to please.»</p><p>«Pfft...You have no idea...yet.» she replied, backing down and giving him a playful wink.</p><p>Gladion stood there with a blank expression, processing what she just said. She giggled, gave him a quick peck on his cheek and walked off, taking the elevator down to the entrance area. It took a few good seconds before he got back on track, looking at the elevator that reappeared at the conservation area. </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Going from annoying to interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then add a sprinkle of mystery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Gladion were smitten by it, and couldn’t stop thinking about it. «Intriguing...» he muttered softly to himself before walking off himself, getting back on track with work that needed to be done.</p><p>He couldn’t get it out of his mind for the rest of the day either, as he kept dwelling on it, analyzing it and deciphering what she actually meant by it. Because of that, he didn’t manage to get anything else done, at least not fully. Sitting in the office, he leaned back in the chair, watching the surroundings slowly get darker as the sun were settling in the horizon.</p><p>Turning around, looking at the evening sky. Keeping his eyes on the gradient of the sky, watching the stars slowly appear on the dark background. He shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle as his mind went from trying not to focus on Luna, to focus on her fully.</p><p>«You are literally like the evening sky...there’s nothing more to it...» he muttered silently to himself.</p><p>With a soft content sigh, he turned around and faced the documents that were scattered in front of him, diligently starting to go over them properly before the sun had fully settled for the night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her up-front personality for Alola might be Golden…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But not as Golden as he thought…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least not now that he saw a different color from her...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A color he definitely wanted to see more of...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luna had alway been fascinated by the color green, and moving to Alola was exciting, knowing it was a tropical region and of course, sporting a lot of green variations. Though, there was a shade that mesmerized her from the beginning, and it was the shade Gladion were sporting. At first, she found him overly rude for no reason, but the piercing shade cut right through her. </span>
</p><p>Lillie had a similar shade of emerald, though, her color was lighter. Fitting for someone like her, being the pure innocence that she was. </p><p>Lusamine had a faint yellow tint, which were rather scary and made her get the shivers whenever their eyes met. And it was not the good kind.</p><p>Gladion had this strange mixture that was fascinating to her. In the dark it looked like his eyes were giving off a faint glow, giving off an ominous aura, while in broad daylight, they seemed soft and compassionate.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But boy could he work them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making her swoon at every gaze and glare he gave her.</em>
</p><p>She would find herself at times just staring at him, more specifically, his eyes when he were working, and whenever she didn’t have any league duties to do. Gladion did his best in order to ignore it, but it proved to be too much at times.</p><p>«Why are you staring at me?» he would ask, keeping his eyes down on the papers.</p><p>«Because I want to?» she replied, which made him look up at her, seeing a sweet smile across her lips.</p><p>«It’s distracting.» he said flatly.</p><p>«It’s what girlfriends do...» she murmured back.</p><p>«Is that so?» he asked, shaking his head in disbelief, putting the pen down.</p><p>He got up from the chair and walked over to the chair she was sitting in. Luna kept being silent, just watching him closely as he approached her, placing his hands on the armrests, hovering over her. Luna were locked in his gaze, noticing a smirk forming as his brows narrowed at her. Shivers went down her spine as he picked her chin up, as he moved closer to her, stopping a few inches away from her lips.  Her breath started to pick up, anticipating that he would do or say something that would make the moment even more heated.</p><p>Gladion kept his smirk across his lips. «And here you are...right where i want you.» he murmured.</p><p>«By Acreus, Gladion...» she muttered softly, a light shade of pink coming across her cheeks.</p><p>Gladion chuckled. «Disappointed now?»</p><p>Luna puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. «That’s not funny...» she lightly hissed at him.</p><p>
  <span>Gladion hummed and nodded, backing off a little from her, which made her heart sink a little. He then kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his, gently rubbing his thumb over her skin. Luna sat there with a slight frown on her face, waiting for a snarky comment from him, and while she anticipated that, she scripted a comeback in a hurry, making sure that he wouldn’t win.</span>
</p><p>She were so busy scripting a comeback to him that she didn’t notice he fished an item out of his pocket. «Since you’re mad now, i’m not sure if you want this...» he said gently, looking up at her.</p><p>She snapped out of it and looked first at him, then down in his hand. Her eyes grew wide as saucers and her jaw dropped. She accidentally smacked his chin as she lifted her hands up in order to hide her dropped jaw, hearing a light grunt coming from him. </p><p>«OH ARCEUS I’M SO SORRY!» she exclaimed loudly, not sure what to do, and ended up hiding her entire face of embarrassment. «I’m so sorry…» she muttered behind her hands.</p><p>Gladion sighed silently and grabbed a hand of hers. «I’m fine...but i would like an answer.» Having a hand in front of her mouth, she nodded, tears forming in her eyes. «Yeah?» he repeated vocally.</p><p>«Yes!» she exclaimed, nodding even more vigorously.</p><p>
  <span>She were slightly jumping in her seat as he placed the item on her; a ring with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emerald</span>
  </em>
  <span> stone embedded in it. As quickly it was on, she threw herself over him, catching him off guard and making them both fall back, landing on the floor. As he kept his hand so her waist, she kept wriggling with happiness for at least a minute before she moved back a little, looking down at him with the biggest smile she had. Gladion just chuckled softly before he got interrupted by her lips smashed onto his own.</span>
</p><p>«Now you have a little piece of me everywhere.» he said as their lips parted. </p><p>Luna giggled and nodded. «I thought i already had that, but this makes it official.» she replied in a singsong voice.</p><p>Getting up on their feet after a while, Luna gave him a light peck before leaving, humming softly and skipping along the hallways. Gladion already knew where she were going, and went to the remaining paperworks, hoping that he'd be done before Lillie seeks him out. She walked around proudly, and kept checking her hand every so often, making sure that it wasn’t some pleasant dream she was having. Though she didn’t seek out anyone, she just went home, squealing like a little girl.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just like his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That mysterious color that would glow in the dark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only color that stopped her in her tracks years back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A soft and electrifying Emerald Green.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestive theme! You have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a day that neither of them though would arrive. After a lot of planning, rescheduling and distractions, the day finally arrived. Luckily everything went as planned, despite a few minor mishaps with Lusamine, who wasn’t too fond of the entire celebration, and kept telling others that it was a disastrous day for Aether as a whole. It even went as far as Gladion having to get his own mother escorted out of the venue, which wasn’t too surprising to Luna, being quite used to their turbulent relationship. After the festivities, they went over to Grand Hano, spending the night there.</span>
</p><p>Gladion were still pretty upset about how his mother were acting, growling to himself. «Can’t believe she did that...»</p><p>Luna sighed silently to herself, struggling to get to the ribbons on her back. «Gladion… Help.» she muttered softly at him, looking defeated. He looked over at her, finding her still in the white gown. He had seen her in it the whole day, and were still as baffled by the sight.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pure white gown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Embedded with tiny crystals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>«Gladion?» she called for him softly. «You became silent...something off?»</p><p>He shook his head, clearing his throat. «I’m fine, i’m just...»</p><p>She walked up to him and gently put her hand on his cheek. «I have a surprise, but you need to help me first...» she said, followed by a mischievous smile.</p><p>The little spark in her eye made his cheeks flare up, having a hard time looking at her, but at the same time couldn’t avert his gaze from her. She turned around, gesturing for him to help untying the back, to which he obliged to. Gently loosening the ribbons, her back slowly getting more visible only to reveal some white laces underneath. Upon seeing it, he couldn’t hold back a grin, already knowing where this were going.</p><p>As she felt the dress loosening up, she let out a soft pleasant sigh, but she didn’t manage to get anywhere, as she felt a pair of lips gently go over her shoulder. He slipped a hand under the fabric, making a light yelp escape from her lips as he got in contact with her skin. </p><p>«Your hands are cold...» she muttered, keeping the dress up by holding it around her chest.</p><p>«That just makes this more...interesting.» he murmured.</p><p>Sliding his hands up her waist, feeling her skin reacting under his palm, reaching for the lacing he noticed. As he started to lightly tug on it, she flinched a step forward and turned around to face him. He looked at her with a quite displeased expression, which made her just smirk.</p><p>
  <span>«</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one having a surprise...» she repeated, placing her hand on his chest, lightly pushing him back.</span>
</p><p>Moving him towards the bed, and as soon as the edge hit the back of his legs, she put more force into her hand, pushing him onto the bed. Getting surprised by her actions, he let out a soft sigh while laying there, just looking up at the ceiling. He heard something light hit the flooring and dared to look over at her, only to find her crawling on top of him, straddling him.</p><p>As frisky as she has been in the previous years, this were completely different. Straddling him, he could see the laces on the white lingerie she wore, making his face as beet red as it could be.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bless Arceus this woman…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>She giggled, making him look at her face, where she had a quite sly smirk on her lips. Placing his hands on her thighs, gently rubbing his thumb on the lace of the thigh high stockings. She didn’t mind while slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly leaning forward and down to him as she got higher up to his neck.</p><p>«And the surprise is…?» he asked in a gruff voice, struggling not to take over.</p><p>She chuckled softly, biting her lower lip. «The ride of a lifetime.» she murmured, giving him a playful wink.</p><p>«I’m intrigued...but...» he replied, a smirk forming.</p><p>
  <span>«...But…?» she repeated, looking confused at him.</span>
</p><p>«You, like me, knows where this is going...» he said, grabbing her hips firmly.</p><p>She yelped as he pinned her down, followed by soft giggles as he planted his lips on her neck, nibbling gently on his way down to her collarbone. Hearing her breathing picking up, his mind almost went blank, feeling his own breath picking the pace up. Leaning back a little, licking his lips as he looked down at her. She asked what he was looking at, tilting her head slightly to the side.</p><p>«I’m just...taking in the sight.» he murmured.</p><p>«Stop...» she replied timidly, averting her eyes away from him. «...I’m not in the mood for your slow shenanigans...»</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he got out of his shirt, throwing it to the side before he forcefully grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands up above her head. «I’ll take my sweet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> time...» he murmured.</span>
</p><p>She pouted, and visibly wasn’t happy about that, but being pinned down, she didn’t have a choice other than to just let him have his way. He kept looking at her for a few more seconds, just admiring the sight beneath him. Her dark hair was quite the contrast to the white sheets. Even more so with the white lingerie she was wearing. Though, it wouldn’t be too long before those laces were off and scattered on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alongside her white wedding gown and his white wedding suit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plz let's pretend these are actually good... TvT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>